Aishiteru No ( Kaito x Mikuo )
by xxThe Hatsune Mikuxx
Summary: Kaito has fell in love with Mikuo ever since he had slept in his room for one night that day. Ever since, Kaito has been having awkward dreams and thoughts about him and hopes that Mikuo reciprocates his feelings toward him. Will Mikuo share the same thoughts or will he leave Kaito in the dark?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Loneliness and Drowsiness

" M-Mikuo... " A groan escaped Kaito's lips. He tossed and turned in bed, uncomfortable.

" Mhh... " Kaito woke up.

' Why do I keep having these dreams? ' He thought. Ever since the night Mikuo had sleep in Kaito's room because his own room was getting repainted Kaito's been having the same dreams ever since Mikuo had slept in Kaito's room for one night because his own room was getting repainted, Kaito kept having the same dreams and thoughts. And that was months ago. Mikuo looked so cute when he was asleep. How he curled up against Kaito's body, he remembered how warm he was, how he made soft breathing sounds. Kaito shakes this thought off.

" No... " He said to himself, " That's wrong...we're both guys. He's probably straight, anyways. " Kaito sighed. He looked at the clock. 3:00 AM.

' I better get some sleep... ' He thought, knowing he was probably going to be busy later today. Kaito often overworked, which is why Master grew worried over Kaito. Most of the Vocaloids only sang 4-5 songs a day, but Kaito thought that 13-15 songs a day was completely sane. Master told Kaito to take it easy, but he never would. Kaito got himself sick most of the time because of over-working, and Master would give him a few days off, though Kaito hated that. Kaito hugged onto his pillow, turning to face the wall. It felt lonely all by himself, and surely there was no one awake at this hour. Kaito almost felt like crying. He wanted Mikuo there.

" Mikuo... " He whimpered, sounding a little desperate. A few tears rolled down his face. Kaito wiped them off, sniffling.

" I want Mikuo... " He looked back at the clock. 3:04 AM. Time was going by so slowly.

' I'm going to tell him tomorrow... ' Kaito basically jumped up out of bed, walking around his room with his hands folded behind his back. ' Yeah, tomorrow... ' He lied back down, closing his eyes, several thoughts still swarming his mind.

' Will I disgust him? ' He thought, finally drifting off to sleep.

' Mikuo...I love you... '


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: time management

Before he knew it, the timer gone off. Kaito moaned, rubbing his eyes.

' 8:30 AM already? ' He silently cursed to himself. ' I guess that's what I get for staying up so late... ' He stretched a little, trying to get himself to seem more awake. He was so tired." Oh I got to tell Mikuo today! " Kaito reminded himself. That woke him up. He was still exhausted, but he forced himself to get dressed and made his way to the recording station. Hopefully Mikuo was there, but he doubt he would be able to talk to him first thing because as soon as Kaito got there he would start his work. Kaito walked through the hallway, staring at his reflection in the mirrored glass. He looked like a wreck. He just only had time to run a hairbrush through his hair and wash off. Master wasn't strict on time, but Kaito always rushed in the morning. Kaito looked closely, his vision finally starting to unblur, and saw that his entire top was unbuttoned. He blushed.

' I don't want to look like a stripper... ' Kaito quickly buttoned the top, looking down at his pants just to make sure that they weren't unbuttoned or he forgot to zip the them. He's made that mistake before. His eyes were bloodshot, probably from lack of sleep, it made him look like what Haku looked like every time she got drunk from drinking so much sake, and her eyes were practically red.

" I shouldn't be wasting time. " Kaito said drowsily, walking down the remainder of the hallway. The only other Vocaloids in the recording studio were Miku, of course, Len, and Rin. All three of them looked back at him, instantly taking a notice in his appearance.

" Kaito...what the hell happened to you? " Miku asked, narrowing him down.

" Heh, what do you mean, M-Miku? " Kaito asked in a tired voice, pretending that he didn't know.

" What she means is that you look like you got hit by a freight train. " Rin said while tapping her fingers on the steel table, wrapping her headphones around her neck.

" I just didn't get enough s-sleep is all... " Kaito shrugged. " I'm fine. "

" You sure? " Len said.

" Y-yeah...I'm sure...I should get to work... " Kaito walked away, grabbing his headphones and still rubbing his eyes. He picked up his few pieces of paperwork, and looked down. He stopped when one thing particular came out at him.

' A Magnet duet...with Mikuo... '


End file.
